Field
The described technology generally relates to an emission driver for an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, an OLED display including the emission driver, and an electronic device including the OLED display.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, OLED displays have become widely used as components of various electronic devices. OLED displays can be driven via different driving techniques such as a progressive emission technique and a simultaneous emission technique. Specifically, the progressive emission technique sequentially drives a scan signal to the pixels via a number of scan-lines and then sequentially drives an emission signal to the pixels via a number of emission-lines. In contrast, the simultaneous emission technique sequentially drives a scan signal to the pixels via the scan-lines and then simultaneously drives an emission signal to the pixels.